


You are looking down through the skylight as chefs prepare dinner for your ex-fiance's wedding.

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reflects on his past relationships while helping Ginny prepare for her wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are looking down through the skylight as chefs prepare dinner for your ex-fiance's wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Most people had thought for a long time that Ginny would end up with Harry. And they had tried having a relationship. Three times. It just wasn't meant to be. So Harry was very glad when Ginny fell in love with someone else. He was genuinely happy for her and Seamus. Anyone, even Ron, could see just how good those two were together. Ginny had finally found someone who could love her as much as she deserved.

Not that Harry didn't love Ginny. He did. And while she was like a sister to him, she was also so much more than that. She was Harry's first love; she would always be special to him. But it just hadn't been enough. They just weren't meant to spend their lives together and once they had both figured this out, they had been relieved. They had been trying so hard to make it work, but something just hadn't felt right for a long time.

And now Harry was happily dating Draco Malfoy (for the second time) and Ginny would be married to Seamus Finnegan in less than 48 hours. Harry stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room of the Burrow watching as food was prepared and decorations were readied for the coming celebration. The crowded kitchen hummed with joyfulness and Harry couldn't help but smile as Ginny reviewed the plans with her mother and soon-to-be mother-in-law. You could practically feel her excitement. 

As Harry watched the plans come together he remembered his doomed attempts at dating the youngest Weasley and the events that had gotten them to where they currently were. He had spent a small portion of his sixth year at Hogwarts with Ginny and it had been wonderful. It was their best time together. And then he'd had to leave to destroy the Horcruxes and defeat Voldemort, so he broke up with Ginny. He'd thought it was for the best and he had been right.

But then the war was over and people just sort of assumed that they would get back together. Expected it really. And they gave it another try. They spent the summer dating, but they had both been through so much and neither of them were really ready for any type of commitment. This time it was Ginny that ended it, two days before they all returned to Hogwarts. 

8th year had been an interesting year for Harry, in many ways. For the first time ever he'd been able to really enjoy being at the wizarding school. There was no threat of Voldemort hanging over him. He was free. And he took full advantage of that freedom. He made new friends, studied hard and partied harder. Suddenly he was friends with Draco Malfoy and before he knew what was happening he was dating the blond. It had been a shock to everyone. But at the end of the year they went their separate ways. Harry joined the Auror Training program with Ron and Draco found a potions apprenticeship in France. They broke up, knowing it would easier for each of them that way.

By the end of that summer Harry found himself back with Ginny. He still wasn't really sure how that had happened. And it worked for a long while. They were good together. Harry even proposed on New Year's and Ginny said “yes”. The family felt like they had been right from the very beginning; Harry and Ginny belonged together. They were wrong. They were all wrong. Things started going downhill from there. Nothing really major, just all the little things that add up over time. Eventually Ginny figured it out. She sat Harry down on Valentine's Day a year after they got engaged and said what Harry already knew, but wouldn't admit to himself. “I know you love me Harry,” she had said, “but that doesn't mean that we belong together.” Harry had feebly tried to argue but Ginny was right, as usual. They could love each other with all their hearts, which they did, but it wouldn't change the fact that they would never be truly happy together.

Ginny started dating Seamus only a month later. Everyone assumed he was her rebound. They all still hoped she would end up with Harry. When Harry got back together with Draco, people started to worry. But as time moved on they began to realize just how much happier they were in their new relationships. It was obvious to everyone, even Ron, that Ginny was falling for Seamus at the same time Harry was falling for Draco. When Ginny announced she was going to be married the family rejoiced. They had planned on a year long engagement but things had to be pushed up when Ginny got pregnant three months later. She wanted to be married before she had the baby, but plans still had to be made and that took some time.

Harry's grin widened as Ginny stood up from the table. Her swollen belly was rather large for being only six months pregnant. She rubbed her hand over her stomach and smiled back at Harry. He walked across the room and put a hand on her belly. “How's my little godson doing in there?”

“He's fine.”

Harry looked into her brown eyes. “And how are you feeling?”

Ginny chuckled. “Fine.”

“You're not putting yourself through too much stress over the wedding, are you?” he asked, concerned. “You should let us do more of the work.”

Ginny put her hand over the one Harry still had on her belly and gave him a sweet smile. “I'm fine. Really. I want to be involved. Devon and I are doing great. Don't worry so much.”

“I only worry because I love you.”

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug which he returned, pulling her as close as her belly would allow. “I know.” She kissed his cheek. “I love you too.” After a moment she let him go and pushed him playfully. “Now go help the guys outside, us girls have everything under control in here.”

Harry grinned and kissed her on the cheek. “Alright,” he grinned cheekily before doing as he was told.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've had some confusion on this point before let me explain. While Devon IS the name of the actor that plays Seamus in the movies I'm using it here as the name of the baby Ginny's pregnant with. I did that on purpose, by the way.


End file.
